


RUN

by NikaPero



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., KAT-TUN (Band), Love-tune
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPero/pseuds/NikaPero
Summary: Sejak dulu Nagatsuma Reo selalu lebih menyukai basket dibandingkan dengan semua jenis olahraga yang lain. Karena itulah dirinya sediri tidak menyadarinya sejak kapan ada lima pasang sepatu lari dilemarinya.





	RUN

Sejak dulu Nagatsuma Reo selalu lebih menyukai basket. Itu terdengar lebih keren jika Ia membahasnya dalam Interview-interview majalah. Dan tentu saja, efek samping positif mengenai bertambahnya tinggi badah juga menjadi salah satu alasannya. Karena itulah Ia bingung bagaimana bisa bola orange itu kini bersarang di atas lemari pakaiannya. Berbulan-bulan nyaris tak tersentuh, kecuali ketika Ibunya menyuruhnya membersihkan kamar tentunya.

Dan Ia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan. Sejak kapan Ia mulai terbiasa mengenakan sepatu larinya setiap kali Ia bosan. Atau setiap kali Ia lelah dengan segala tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Atau juga setiap kali Ia memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir. Tanpa Ia sadari, telah ada enam pasang sepatu lari di lemarinya. Satu diantaranya adalah hadiah dari Ueda untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 20.

Reo kini terbiasa mengawali darinya dengan berlari kecil mengelilingi komplek perumahan Ia tinggal. Kemudian memakai earphoennya sebelum mulai berlari menaiki jalan menanjak dengan serius. Terus berusaha memecahkan rekornya sendiri walaupun terkadang dirinya lupa untuk apa. Sesekali Ia akan mengirimkan catatan waktu tercepatnya kepada Ueda. Yang selalu dibalas berjam-jam berikutnya dengan satu dua kata sederhana semacam “Good job!”. Biasanya Nagatsuma Reo akan tersenyum seharian penuh tanpa ada yang bisa merusak moodnya setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Ueda.

Sejak kapan Ia sesuka itu untuk lari?

 

.  
.

 

Kali ini pun sama. Hari telah gelap ketika Ia bergegas pergi ke Stadion setelah kelas terakhinya selesai. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya dipinggir lapangan. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana selain dirinya. Lalu Ia mulai berlari.

 

‘Ada apa dengan Love Tune?’

‘Kemana Love Tune selama ini?’

‘Semangat! Sampai kapan pun akan kami tunggu.’

‘Kami akan terus percaya pada Love Tune.’

 

Ia telah membaca semua surat-surat itu satu persatu. Atau setidaknya semua yang tertulis dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Semua kata-kata penyemangat. Terkadang Reo berpikir bahwa semua kata-kata penuh harapan dan cinta itu hanyalah kebohongan yang ditulis fans hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Karena jika semua itu ditulis dengan serius, Ia tidak tahu harus tersenyum senang atau semakin terbebani saat membacanya. Karena pada akhirnya, Ia hanyalah manusia biasa.

 

‘Apa kau serius dengan keputusan mu?’

‘Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua disini.’

‘Jika kau menyerah sekarang, lalu untuk apa semua perjuangan mu selama ini?’

‘Tidak apa-apa. Kebahagian mu lah yang terpenting.’

 

Reo dapat mendengar semua kata-kata itu dikepalanya. Kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin telah Ia dengar ratusan kali belakangan ini. Dan Ia mulai merasa muak.

Napasnya mulai tersegal. Salahnya karena langsung berlari tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Putaran ketiga. Ia belum memiliki niatan untuk berhenti.

Putaran ke empat dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Rasanya telah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dirinya berlari di tempat ini.

 

‘Nagatsuma-kun, aku, Sanada dan Hagiya, telah menentukan pilihan kami.’

‘Kau tidak harus mengambil keputusan yang sama.’

‘Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin bertahan.’

‘Aku akan mengambil keputusan yang sama dengan Yasui-kun. Jadi sekarang hanya kau dan Morohoshi-kun yang belum menentukan keputusan kalian.’

‘Tapi… bukan ‘kah kita telah berjanji untuk debut bersama?’

 

Batas waktu satu minggu untuknya berpikir telah habis siang tadi. Besok Ia harus menentukan keputusannya.

Putaran keenam dan kedua kakinya menyerah. Ia terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan mukanya. Reo dapat merasakan sakit didahinya. Seluruh badannya bergetar ketika Ia berusaha membalik badan menatap langit. Langit malam Tokyo yang tanpa bintang karena cahaya yang menerangi stadion jauh lebih terang dari posisinya sekarang. Sedikit terlalu menyilaukan sehingga Ia memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya.

 

‘Ueda-kun, jika kau ada diposisi ku sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?’ bisiknya pelan.

“Jika aku jadi kau, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah bangun sebelum seseorang salah mengira aku sebagai korban pembunuhan yang terkapar.”   
Reo tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenal tepat diatasnya. Berbarengan dengan handuk basah yang tiba-tiba jatuh tepat diatas mukanya.

“U―Ueda-kun!!.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Ia menyingkirkan handuk basah itu dari mukanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada Senpainya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

“Yang pasti tidak untuk tidur seperti yang kau lakukan barusan.”

“A―aa.. Gomenasai!!..” Reo bergegas berdiri hanya untuk kembali jatuh terduduk. Pergelangan kakinya pasti terkilir saat Ia jatuh tadi.

Ueda berjongkok didepannya, melihatnya sinis dari balik topi. Sama persis seperti ketika sedang memarahinya dulu. “Kau baik-baik saja?” Ueda mengulurkan tangannya.

“Ah, Iya! Maksudku― Maksudku tidak, sepertinya kaki ku sedikit terkilir.” Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertatap muka, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya merasa gugup.

Ueda membantunya berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Ia menaruh tasnya tadi sebelum berlari. Mendudukkanya dengan hati-hati lalu memberinya air minum. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan jeda keheningan yang cukup lama. Atau setidaknya cukup lama sampai Reo mulai merasa jengah.

“Ano Ueda-kun, jika kau ingin kesini untuk berlari maka tidak apa-apa meninggalkanku sendiri disini.”

Ueda menghela napasnya. “Aku tidak membawa sepatu lari ku.”

“Jika kau tidak kesini untuk berlari lalu untuk apa?”

“Untuk melihat mantan anak didikku berlari enam putaran tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya jatuh pingsan.” Ueda melepas topinya lalu meminum air dingin yang ada ditangannya.

“eh? EEHHH??..... Berapa lama kau ada disini?” Reo dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah.

“Cukup lama.” Jawab Ueda singkat.

Reo yang tenggelam dalam rasa malu memilih menunduk diam.

Ponsel Ueda bordering beberapa kali, tapi sang empunya mendiamkannya. Dalam hati Reo berharap itu tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Reo tahu betapa sibuk schedule Ueda setelah KAT-TUN kembali.

 

‘Kau harus tahu betapa pentingnya teman.’

 

“Ueda-kun maaf. Aku.. Sepertinya aku harus menyerah sekarang.” Reo mengatakannya sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berharap rambutnya cukup panjang untuk dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ueda tidak meresponnya. Dan Ia juga tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menengok.

“Maafkan aku. Tapi kaulah yang telah mengajarkanku betapa pentingnya teman. Dan juga betapa pentingnya grup.” Reo tahu air matanya mulai jatuh. “Maaf….”

“Aku bukanlah orang yang seharusnya menerima permintaan maaf itu.”

Reo mulai terisak.

”Keluar bukanlah hal yang sulit. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berjalan pergi sambil menutup mata dan telinga sampai tidak ada lagi orang yang peduli. Tapi, bagi fans dan semua orang lain yang telah mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati, semua itu tidak sesederhana itu.”

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Reo tahu itu. Reo tahu ada banyak surat yang ditulis dengan sepenuh hati.

“Ne Ueda-kun, tidak kah kau merasa bahwa semua dukungan itu pada akhirnya hanya menjadi beban?” Reo sendiri pun dapat mendengar suaranya terdengar parau.

“Aku pernah ada diposisimu sekarang. Dan saat itu aku hanya selangkah lagi untuk menyerah. Tapi ketika masuk ke dunia ini, kau harus tahu semua konsekuensinya. Ketika kau terus berjalan, pada akhirnya kau akan tahu bahwa bukan hanya beban yang ada disana. Tapi juga semua perasaan tulus yang benar-benar menginginkan mu untuk bahagia.”

“Jika aku keluar sekarang, apakah itu sama dengan aku menyerah?”

Ueda meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Reo. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mengusapnya perlahan. “Setiap orang memiliki petualangannya masing-masing. Dan semua orang bebas berbelok di setiap tikungan yang mereka sukai. Menyerah adalah ketika kau berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil keputusan untuk mu.”

Reo tidak tahu berapa lama Ia menangis malam itu.

 

.  
.

 

“Jadi apa pilihan mu?”

Reo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum mengambil pulpen didepannya.

“Aku telah memutuskannya.”

 

.  
.

 

Untuk semua orang yang telah percaya pada Love-Tune,  
Maaf.  
Tapi tolong dukung kami sedikit lebih lama lagi.  
Kami akan kembali.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Whooop.. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca sampai kebagian ini.  
> Fanfic ini ditulis tidak lama setelah pengumuman "mengerikan" itu keluar, kokoro saya yang pada dasarnya lemah pun memilih untuk menyalurkan semua perasaan yang saya rasakan dengan menulis cerita apalah-apalah ini.  
> Nagatsuma Reo is my precious boy. Now and forever. Please keep supporting him from now on.


End file.
